


幻想机2

by TJY



Category: FYQM
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:24:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJY/pseuds/TJY





	

人这心里无数种情感麻绳似的缠缠绕绕，纠结在一起，而你常选择一种错误的解开方式，却又咂舌暗喜代价甚少，兀自做一场无缘无故无牵无挂无头无尾却终究无解的春梦。  
是林涛之于秦明，是秦明之于林涛。  
秦明又一次从幻想体验店走了出来，他理了理衣领，确保自己看起来像往常一样干净而体面。  
然而生理上的反应却不会骗人，他脸上的潮红还未褪去，包裹在西裤里的双腿还微微打着颤，他站在原处定了定神，迈开步子朝停靠在道旁的白色轿车走去。  
就在刚刚，他才在幻想里和林涛上了次床，随着体验次数的增加，做爱时的真实感越来越强烈，当那个林涛对他说，“宝宝，你可真紧。”的时候，他已然动情到极致，连现实中的后穴也湿成一片。  
喜欢上林涛大概是很久以前的事了，他在心里挖了个坑，把这份感情给活埋了进去，又把土填得死死的，从来没有抱过不切实际的幻想。  
他觉得他们到底不是一路人，林涛不缺伴侣更不愁伴侣，无论对男人或是女人都有着天然的吸引力。  
而他呢，看似游刃有余实则怯懦无比，像河里的小鱼渴望着钩子上那点稀少的饵食，却又怕被锋利的钢铁划个鲜血淋漓，最后狼狈而赤裸地躺在岸上，供人用目光凌迟。  
去幻想体验店并不是一个便宜的开销，秦明以前常对此嗤之以鼻，然而他终究为了某个执念一次又一次踏入了店门，他甚至觉得自己和那些把丑陋的欲望和悲哀的满足打包兜在脸上的瘾君子并无差别。

“死者名叫李文，今年25岁，是一家银行的收银员，目击者称他是今早在死者工作地点后面的胡同里发现的尸体，然后立即报了案。”  
林涛抱着胳膊对秦明说。  
“尸斑位置可以发生改变，说明死亡时间在12小时以内，而据你提供的信息，死者昨晚九点之前一直在和同事值夜班，所以初步判断死者是在昨天夜里10点左右遇害的。”秦明边扯下胶皮手套边说。  
“死者衣衫凌乱，有被撕扯的痕迹。阴道前庭红肿，会阴处有擦伤，乳房和大腿内侧存在几处抓痕，至于背部和臀部上的淤青，应该是被害人在反抗时留下的。”  
“致命伤在胸腹处，死者应该是被水果刀一类的凶器多次刺入内脏，动脉大出血而死。”秦明用笔在本子上沙沙地记录着。  
“值得注意的是被害人的手腕上有绳索绑扎的痕迹，力道并不很大，且为生前捆绑。这可能是凶手为了防止死者反抗或是追求性快感。”  
“这么说的话，这应该是一起奸杀案了？”林涛惋惜地看了眼躺在解剖台上的尸体。  
“没错。死者身上的财物没有损失，也没有其他被虐待的痕迹，情杀或者临时起意的可能性比较大。”李大宝在一旁回答道。  
“而且凶手也许知道死者夜班下班后要穿过那条僻静的胡同，所以很有可能是熟人作案。”秦明皱了皱眉，补充说。  
“有精斑残留吗？”林涛打了个哈欠。  
秦明摇了摇头，“凶手带了避孕套，死者的身上和衣物上并没有发现精斑，我一会会再检查一遍尸体上是否有阴毛或者衣物纤维存在。”  
“辛苦了。”林涛凑过去拍了拍秦明的肩膀。  
秦明下意识地躲了一下。  
林涛有些尴尬地收回了手，“总之…先从和死者有感情纠葛的人查起吧。”

 

林涛和秦明现在一起站在幻想体验店的门口，那可真是个奇妙的画面。  
不可否认，他们俩现在都有点尴尬。  
“那个，咱们进去吧。”林涛干咳了一声。  
秦明没理他，自顾自地朝前走去，林涛于是小跑几步跟上他，帮他推开了店门。  
“欢迎光临，二位先生。”新来的前台小姐热情地说。  
“本店最近刚从总部引进了双人联机技术，可以在幻想中和喜欢的人进行各种性爱体验，很受年轻情侣们追捧，二位要尝试一下吗？”那姑娘语气暧昧。  
“不…我们…”林涛挠了挠头。  
“我们是警察。”秦明冷漠地亮出证件  
胡同奸杀案的嫌疑人已经确定了，就是被害人的前男友赵磊。  
这个赵磊曾和死者谈过一场长达三年的轰轰烈烈的恋爱，两人在一起的时候对李文那叫一个掏心掏肺，好吃好喝的供着。  
后来这故事终究落入俗套，一个公司的小职员怎么比得上银行的大处长，于是李文头也不回地攀上了高枝，只给赵磊甩了顶晃晃悠悠的绿帽子。  
然而在林涛去调查赵磊的时候，那个矮矮胖胖的小男人斩钉截铁地告诉他，自己和李文早就两清了，他和现在的女友感情好得很，并不会去在意以前的事，为了这个杀人更是天方夜谭。  
他说这话的时候脸上的横肉都坚定地抖动着，仿佛在为他鼓气。  
当然，赵磊还有一个身份——幻想体验店尊贵的年费会员。  
据了解，赵磊出入幻想体验店的频率极高，几乎达到了一周三四次的程度，对于一个普通的上班族，这个花费对他日常生活的影响可不小，何况他作为一个有伴侣的人还要去体验店解决生理需求也着实令人生疑。  
林涛和秦明为了搜寻证据来到了成人幻想店，于是就有了现在这让人哭笑不得的一幕。  
“我去向店员们了解一下情况，林涛，你把赵磊的幻想监控调出来找找线索。”  
林涛稍微愣了一下，随即点了点头。  
在监控室中是可以通过感应器监视到顾客的幻想内容的，为的是防止性高潮猝死或是突发生理疾病这类问题的出现，因为涉及到个人隐私，平时只有专人可以获取。  
林涛坐在监控用的电脑旁边，扒拉着鼠标翻找赵磊的视频资料。  
视频日期截止在案发前一天上午。  
他点了进去，画面上出现了赤裸纠缠的一男一女。  
男人自然是赵磊，而女主角正是被害人李文。  
赵磊贪婪地压在李文身上，用手揉捏着女人的乳房，手指微微探进白嫩的双腿之间，末了又尤嫌不足地扯了领带绑住李文的手腕。  
林涛在这个画面出现时按了暂停，他想到了死者手腕上被绑缚的痕迹，又拉动进度条反复观看了几遍，心想这家伙果然嫌疑不小。  
他又看了看赵磊自从和李文分手后这两个月的幻想监控，每一次的性爱对象都是李文，根本就没有现女友的影子。  
林涛在心里想绝对是这孙子没跑了。  
然而他也逐渐克制不住另一个念头——他疯狂地想知道秦明在脑中会和谁做爱。  
当秦明让他去调监控的时候，他已经压制不了这种欲望了。  
就以公济私这么一次吧，他想。  
当林涛点进秦明的视频的时候，他他妈简直觉得自己这辈子两次最惊奇的体验都和秦明相关。  
一次是在他的性幻想里看到秦明，一次是在秦明的性幻想里看到他。  
那种惊大于喜的感觉，就像一束水柱从井底直窜到塔尖上，像把珍珠项链一剪刀割断珠子噼里啪啦地砸了一地。  
画面里的秦明正费力地给他口交，秦明用嘴唇包裹住他的阴茎，那粗长的东西几乎把他的嘴撑得没有一丝缝隙。  
秦明把手指插进自己的后穴自食其力地做着扩张，他跪在地上。白皙丰满的臀部高高翘起。  
当林涛看到秦明的两指在嫩红紧致的小穴中进出，带起一串亮晶晶的汁水的时候，他可耻的硬了。  
我操，老秦你很会玩啊。  
许是因为职业素养的缘故，刚才男女交合的画面并不能打动他。  
但是秦明的一个眼神却足够了。  
秦明把林涛的性器吐了出来，伞状的顶端和他丰润的嘴唇之间拉了一道银丝，他无所谓地擦了擦嘴，然后抬头望向林涛。  
幻想中的林涛不会懂，但是现实中的那个却在秦明的眼神中找到了自暴自弃的野望和深不见底的情愫。  
那漆黑的瞳孔无限温柔地包裹着一腔静置的空气。  
林涛心中的迷茫悲伤和庆幸遂苟合得一塌糊涂。  
秦明跪趴在地上，用手掰开自己的两瓣臀肉对着林涛，湿润的穴口开合着，仿佛在邀请林涛下半身的那根棒子赶紧把它狠狠堵住。  
当被幻想中的林涛整根没入，抓着他的腰臀激烈地抽插的时候，秦明终于呻吟出声。  
林涛把秦明的胳膊扭了过来抓在背后，用手铐铐住他的手腕，秦明因为失去了着力点的缘故，只能压下腰部，把脸贴在地面上，屁股撅得更高，随着林涛的抽插而发出带着哭腔的呜咽。  
紫红的阴茎一下一下钉进松软的穴口，那个小洞被撑得满满的，因为性器在其中粗暴进出的缘故翻着媚红的肉花。  
这画面的视觉冲击性太强，监视器前的林涛觉得自己已经涨得不行了。  
但他还是看了下去。  
秦明被翻了过来正对着林涛，铐着铐子的双手套在了林涛的脖子上，细瘦的手腕上已经被摩擦出了几道红痕，两条长腿蛇一般缠在林涛的腰上。  
林涛捏着他挺翘富有弹性的屁股，似乎故意要让他感到疼痛一般似的掐了几下，“呜…嗯…。”画面里的秦明摇着屁股躲闪，他把自己的乳尖挺到林涛的嘴边，“舔舔我…”

“林涛，你找到什么线索了吗…”  
秦明在推门而入的一瞬间就被电脑上的画面不偏不倚地砸得后退了一步。  
那里正播放着由他和林涛倾情出演的色情影片，他还被林涛压在身下一丝不挂地浪叫着。  
他又把视线移到了林涛的裆部，那儿显然已经支起了一个小帐篷。  
而林涛也回过头，哑然地望着秦明。  
他们面面相觑，然后同时脸红。


End file.
